Darth Atrocitas
'''Character Name:''' Darth Atrocitas '''IMVU Username:''' RarityBelleSin '''Nickname: (optional)''' Aspect of Power, '''Birth Name:''' Vex Sadow; Mira Juuni '''Age:''' 233 (Held within statis multiple times) '''Date of Birth:''' 167 ABY '''Gender:''' Female '''Species:''' Dathomirian '''Height:''' 6'6 '''Weight:''' 167 LBS '''Occupation:''' Sith Dark Lord '''Scars/Tattoos:''' Dathomirian Nightsister Tribal Tatoo's C-Section Scar on abdomen Slash mark across the face '''Affiliation:''' The Holy Trinity The New Sith Triumvirate '''Relationship Status:''' N/A '''Personality:''' While very upfront by nature, over time, Atrocitas has developed a rather reclusive behavioral pattern. Choosing to remain tucked away in her Fortress that even the other two Holy Lord's of the Holy Trinity know not the location of. She earned the name, the Empress of Cruelty in her younger years due to her often liberal approach to the privacy of one mind, often invading them and causing the victim to hallucinate and go mad. She also had a knack for mutilated bodies, both living and dead. '''Behavior:''' '''Likes/Dislikes:''' Disloyalty Arrogance '''Quotes: (optional)''' "Tell me, can you Dance with the Devil, tonight?" " '''Sith Class: ''' Grand Sith Sorceress '''Weapon/Equipment Inventory:''' '''Maximum capacity at:''' Acolyte (50 character points) Lord (60 character points) Master/High Lord (70 character points) Master of the Temple/Grand Lord (80 character points) Dark Lord (90 character points) ***CURRENT*** ''Please allocate now:'' Training lightsaber - 0 (Force-sensitive apprentices will be issued this in their time of training) Lightdagger (Shoto) - 7.5 Lighttonfa (Guard shoto) - 7.5 Lightsaber - 15 x 1 = 15 Curved-hilt lightsaber - 15 Crossguard lightsaber - 15 Lightlance (Lightsaber pike) - 20 Lightstaff (Double-bladed lightsaber) - 20 Long-handle lightsaber - 22.5 ''List any lightsaber modifications:'' TBA ''List any alchemical weapons here (This is restricted to those able to use Sith alchemy):'' Alchemical dagger - 25 Alchemical sword - 25 Alchemical sword - 25 Energy bow - 25 ''List the other weapons here:'' TBA '''Total: 40''' 40/96 Used '''Core Force Ability List:''' TBA '''Light Side Force Ability List:''' TBA '''Lightsaber Form List:''' Form I: Shii-Cho (Every Force-sensitive apprentice will have this as a starter form) Form IV: Ataru Jar'Kai '''Pending List:''' '''Allies:''' Allegiance: Darth Sin, House of Power Teammates: TBA Friends: TBA Master: Darth Sevadris Students: TBA '''Enemies:''' Rivals: TBA Threats: TBA '''Background Information:''' In the beginning, Mira was barely more than a test tube-contained embryo, on the furthest planetary edge of the Galactic Capital: Coruscant. There, an all-too clichéd 'mad scientist', under strict orders from a pair of Sith Lords, held commission, to creating a living, breathing Force-sensitive copy of the Sith’s current leader, Sith Empress Darth Sevadris. The man, whom accepted their request, went by the name of Nikoli; though, his full name was to never be revealed unto anyone, save the aforementioned Sith Lords. They labeled him a codename: “Phoenix” and left shortly afterward. Their only form of relay-communication, were mono-signal holo-transmitters. Following a tedious seven years, to no avail, but the gentlemen, codenamed “Phoenix”, was successful in creating duplicates of the original subject, in question. He received his compensation and due, thereafter, a visit from a previous Lord, one from the original pair, whom both commissioned his services. The Lord, known as Darth Vedris, delivered the payment to Nikoli, and inquired on the quantity of the 'successfully'-formed duplicates. Nikoli replied with a pair, and one, truly a miracle to behold; he explained the situation that the clone, in question, thrived on a successful development-rate that baffled even his intellect. Vedris simply nodded, and provided the man a slip of paper, that had two scripted names on its surface: Mira Juuni, and Miranda Juuni. Vedris informed his client, that when the “miracle” awoke, its name was to be declared Mira Juuni. With that, Vedris further elaborated unto Nikoli, that the other one was to be disconnected from primary support, and placed in stasis for travel. Nikoli fought, tooth and nail, to keep the pair together, but Vedris was forced to threaten Nikoli with death, if he failed to keep his place. Reluctantly, he carried out the Sith Lord's demands, stepped back, and disconnected the second container. Vedris, reluctantly, forgot to mention, that the cloning subject, which Nikoli duplicated, was deceased, and for the second duplicate's safety, the 'units' required separation, to minimize the risk of location by the Jedi. Vedris departed with Miranda, and left Nikoli with Mira. Later, that month, when Mira finally awoke, out of a grudge towards the Lord, Nikoli instead named her Vex: Vex Sadow, after his favorite historical Sith. Shortly afterward, in the following weeks, Nikoli staged many scenarios and tests for young Vex, to ensure stability of her growth and development. 'Naturally', with a clone in convenient possession, 13 by age, he experienced difficulty in his attempts to restrain his pedophiliac impulses. By the appointed time, on which Vex was prepped and scheduled for release, Nikoli had stolen her precious virginity, accompanied by repeated molestation. However, before he released her, into the scummy underworld of the Coruscanti surface streets, he tampered and altered her memory pathways, to prevent her from returning for revenge; she retained no recollection of his lewd acts upon her. At last, Vex was released to the public. She gained full bodily and mental stability, and self-control, once she awoke, the morning after. A few days following, with her enhanced intellect, she was able secure her decampment from Coruscant. Shortly ensuing these events, Vex murdered a 'low-life', scummy freight salesman-dealer, and headed onward to begin her Sith training. [b][u]Act II: [/u][/b] A year traversed, from the previous time, when Vex was released from the laboratory of creation. Of course, she was fully aware of the fact that her normality was practically non-existent. Be that as it may, she was more-than-fully aware, that she was a clone, and more importantly, an identical copy of a powerful Sith, named Sevadris. Though, certain memory patterns held gaps of missing information. These gaps left voids, emptiness, and absence. Of course, with her prior knowledge of her past, and of a vast array of topics, that transpired within the past century, and in the centuries her “mother” dwelt, Vex knew, all-too well, that lacking a proper propellant, she could never arouse the full capability of the Dark Side, within her. Hence forth, Vex embarked on a quest, to ponder and uncover the missing gaps within her memory. She quickly discovered her previous 'captor', well-reversed, and also a convicted sex-offender, by Galactic Law. Ten years previous, he was released from confinement, prior to his term's expulsion, and his criminal history covered a wide variety of children, from numerous aging-groups. Her newly-acquired knowledge sickened her, at her very deepest emotional roots. She began to ponder, and soon grew paranoid, continually considering the sinister possibilities, the horribly and utterly-disgusting acts, which he may have performed upon her. And yet, worse, what if her memory was wiped, like a droid, which learned of something, of which it shouldn’t possess? This angered her above all else – the fact that she'd been altered, as if a lifeless, meaningless machine, programmed to perform a specific function for a filthy creature. She now possessed all information necessary, for a conclusion. The man, no, the sick, twisted, pathetic excuse for a sentient being, he deserved nothing short of death. By now, Vex contributed 6 months, gathering useful information, concerning the 'fellow' in question. His name, his past, his frequently-habited locations, and something rather interesting. Well within the past 8 years, he once received 4 visits, each from 2 rather shady characters. All that remained was the precise location of operations – his lab. To order to confirm its location, she re-traced her original way, down the very corner, in the precise district, where she originally awakened, and began from there. The district, since, had been re-formed into a junkyard, for scrap droids, autonomous machinery, and other various, metallic objects. She “asked” around and “convinced” many of the nearby locals within the area, specifically those who frequented the area within the past 5-year period to spill any information, regarding any, typical 'suspicious-looking' creeps, who seemed out-of-the-ordinary. Many knew nothing, and some only knew of local “legends”, concerning the old, labeled “wacko”, who held residence, 6 blocks away. Apparently in the past year, the “wacko”, as he was labeled, had been seen lurking about the many academies, apparently looking for fresh experimentation material, according to the rumors. Vex knew, she knew exactly what he was doing. It cost her a full, though well-deserved month of persistent surveillance, in order to locate her fixed target. Apparently, his laboratory rights were retracted, and he was forced to take shelter in a run-down motel. This added an all too sweet topping to the plan Mira had set in motion. The fact he lived in a motel, would leave others in the dark about her existence… except say for the 2 shady aforementioned persons. She rested that day, waiting, no jittering in pure ecstasy as night came. She was to murder, no, exact righteousness towards the man who gave her life, in way of death. Upon nights calling, the young Mira followed Nikoli to his room and lithely walked behind him; into his motel room. Nikoli was surprised as a sudden blaster bolt smashed into his right shoulder blade, sending him tumbling to the corner of the room. He hit the ground with a soft thud as his knees scrapped the carpet. She had a twist snarl on her face, pure joy circulated her body; adrenaline pumped through her veins. She watched as he turned around and focused his eyes upon her face. She knew he knew who she was, and it was something he feared. He had not accounted for the years of experience she held in her memory pathways. She had been able to figure out pieces of her were missing, and so she needed to track them down. He begged and graveled for his very pitiful life; mentioned he’d never even glance at another child again. But she was not there to keep him off the streets, she was there to kill him and right the sickening wrong he had done to her; rape her and then alter her like a meaningless droid. This would be her propellant into the full warm, ecstasy the Dark Side could provide. Mira threw the blaster to him and told him he may take as many shots as he would like at her. He became confused and ultimately, his survival mode kicked in and he dove for the blaster and reined at her a volley of blaster fire. None of it hit her; she had to toy with her prey before the final act. Just before she tossed him the blaster, she had raised a barrier around her to deflect the shots that would ensue, but he would have never known because he was not sensitive to the Force. Nikoli took a deep breath and tossed the blaster to the side, and readied himself for death, but Mira would not give him anything peaceful. She raised her hands and slammed him into the corner, pressing him into it. He slowly raised from the floor and up the wall, his body feeling like it was being pushed into it to the point that his body was liable to fuse with it. He began screaming from the immense pain as a small smear of blood began to appear as the clothing on his back ripped away and his pale-ish flesh dragged heavily across the wall. She could hear his ribcage crack and break as his torso conformed to the shape of the wall corner, Nikoli’s blood curdling screams dulled down now. His lungs had been pierced by the broken ribs, and his heart was bleeding profusely from a severed rib that had plunged deep into it. Nikoli began to spit up blood, loads of it as his lungs and throat filled with the crimson liquid. She had savored this enough and finally ended the bloody murder with the act of ripping Nikoli in half. Blood splattered everywhere, and formed a rather large pool beneath his remains, which hung in the air. Mira pushed forwards and slammed the halved remains of Nikoli through the wall, and into the next room where a young couple had already heard the screaming and notified the authorities. The couple screamed and bent over in sickness from the mangled remains. Mira smiled as she had exacted justice on the pathetic runt that had stolen precious bits from her. A stray drop of blood had managed to land on her face when she had ripped him in two. She raised her hand and wiped a single finger across the droplet. She brought the finger before her face and studied the life juice before gaining a sickening realization that she liked that sight of it. Bringing the finger to her mouth, she lapped up the blood on the tip and smiled before going to work on the room. 30 minutes later when the authorities arrived, they were greeted by a mural the culprit had painted on the wall with the victim’s blood. It was a mural depicting the mutilation of several Jedi, whom had been stuck to stakes in the dead center of a fiery pit. Below the mural, a signature was left, signed “Brought to you by a Sith Lord of the Darkened Sun, Lord Grim”, but they found no trace to whoever it was. And so started the life of Vex Sadow, self-appointed Sith Lord in self-exile. In her later years, Vex became obsessed with one thing... an ancient power said to have been wielded by some of the greatest Sith to have ever lived. This started her on her darkest path. She was Thirteen now, and for what seemed to her as a lifetime, she scoured the Galaxy, to every last corner, in search of way to unlock the hidden powers she inheritly possessed because of her 'Mother'. In this time of searching, Vex found many a Holocron that gave her insight into these long, forbidden powers, known as Sorcery. In these travels, Vex had made her way to her homeplnet, Dathomir, where she spent years uncovering ancient Nightsister spells and powers. During these travels, Vex found a long since forgotten Sith Academy where she learned a majority of her newly acquired Sorceress powers. On fateful day changed her outlook on the Galaxy, when the Temple Guardin returned and almost killed her. If she had not realized somehow she grew more powerful being near the Guardian, she would have died. After a brutal battle which left the inner most depths of the Acamedy's sanctum scarred and beaten, Vex and the Guardian came to realized who eachother really were. The Guardian being the Son of loyalist member of the Order of Black Thorns, and Vex being the Daughter of the Dark Lady the Guardians Father once served as the Right Hand. When the two of them realized they shared some weird bond, they became inseperable... that was until one night, the Guardian felt his father calling to him. This caused him to leave in the twilight, leaving Vex by her lonesome, she not knowing what happened. Vex stayed in the temple for three full years studying everything about Sith Sorcery. In this time, she practiced and practiced, honing her dark powers. One day though, would set Vex down the path in which she would become what many saw as being, the Sith`Ari. The Betrayer, Star Skywalker, Darth Mathis; had stumbled across the Temple, feeling drawn to it. He, could have never known Vex, the Daughter of the Dark Lady he had betrayed would hve become the temples newest Guardian. As soon as she had sensed the gutless worms presence, she made her way out of the Acamedies deepest catacombs where she had discovered tomes and Holocrons describing in great detail, the Illusionary Sorcery Arts, and stood just within the temple so that she would not be seen. This was her first display of her new powers. Now wielding the same powers of her namesake, Vex unleashed a series of Mind games on Darth Mathis. During this assault, Vex imployed the Illusionary powers she had acquired and caused the complete Mental breakdown of the once great Darth Mathis, and newest member of the Jedi High Council, and caused him to take his own life. Her battle let a twisted excitement in Vex. It made her warped and mentally unstable, but in a way it became stablized. She became for all intents nd purposes, a Functioning Psychopath, and this only fed her more power. She had killed a member of the Jedi High Council... and it wasn't long before she killed her next. A month passed by, before the Jedi sent their wisest, Revan1st Nonaka, and despite his odd name, Revan was extremely wise and well versed in Force combat. But the day he came to Dathomir after learning a sartling rumour Darth Sevadris ws still alive, he signed his own death warrant. Revan and Vex engaged in a glorious Force battle, and the Academy was torn assunder by it. In the end, Revan became foolish and overestimated himself, an d unleashed a Force Maestrom in the Academys Grand halls, where the two had been fighting. But, he hadn't realied how powerful such a ability was until it as too late. Vex, whom had been Battle Meditating during the entire fight, released a Force Repulse at point blank range, vaporizing the wisest and most Force Skilled High Jedi Master. This marked her second kill of a High Council member, and gave Vex the confidence... to proclaim her title as Dark Lord. Vex made her way off Dathomir and founded her own Sith order. She then wiped out the previous order and took the mantle rightfully, and created a glorious Empire that had the New Republic on the ropes. six years later, Cold War broke out, and the super weapon Vex had commissioned was completed. The Ultra Star Destroyer "Valkyrie". It became the shining symbol of her Empire and the sole power in the Galaxy. Even the Imperial Fedeations Star Forge and Galaxy Gun fell before it, as well as the New Republic's super weapon they hastely constructed to contend with it. The USD was the only ship in the Galaxy that could not be defeated, and neither could Vex... or so she thought. During this time, Vex had become pregnant, the Father being one of the Sith in her Council of Lords. They hid the baby away after it was born. Shortly after this. the was an attempt of Vex's life which ended in the execution of half her order. Shortly after that, Vex was betrayed from within her order and Empire. Members of her own Council turned on her after she enacted a plan that would take a decade to accomplish, but would have been much the sweeter if they had. Due to impatience, Vex was overthrown, and the Empire in which she created fell. Vex and the remnants of her most loyal forces escaped the Galaxy in her Ultra Star Destroyer. Her Empire and territory fell to the Imperial Federation in her absance, and the Galaxy restablized after almost being overthrown by the Sith and their Empire. Her exCouncil Lord were slowly picked off one by one, those who escaped, hid in self-exile. To this day, Vex has been the youngest to ever rightfully be crowned Dark Lord of the Sith, and be seen by many as the Sith`Ari. ☁ '''Roleplaying Library:''' '''Approved by:'''